Questionable Day
by Leopardlover1002
Summary: A/N: Even though it references it, it isn't a crossover with Ultimate Spider-Man.


**After like a year after I came out with the announcement about this show, I finally made the Pre Episode. 4 parts of unbridled glory**

* * *

4:00 A.M. April 6, 2012 Isabella's Room

Isabella's POV

'What the. What's that buzzing outside? It's 4 am.' I thought waking up. I walked to my window and saw the S.H.E.I.L.D helicarrier. I decided to get dressed and go over to Phineas and Ferb's house and tell them. This isn't something you see everyday. I walked past the mirror and kept going until I realized something. My eyes were green. I pinched myself to see if I was asleep and when I felt the pinch, I knew something was up. I ran to my closet and quickly put on my green catsuit. It's the only piece of clothing I have that I can move quickly and efficiently in. I brushed my hair out and saw that my head is actually an oval. Not a half circle. I ran to Vivian's room and saw that the door was open and she was asleep. I saw a pair of midnight blue contact lenses on her nightstand. I snuck inside and snatched them. I ran back to my room and blew on them with a blow dryer. The pupils became hearts. That explains so much. Now, to Phineas and Ferb's. As I snuck out, I noticed the helicarrier was still there. I picked the lock and ran upstairs. I walked into Phineas' room.

"Wakey wakey" I whispered into Phineas' ear and he jerked awake. His reaction was to scream but I covered his mouth before he could. "Don't scream Phineas. It will wake Candace up" I whispered. Phineas tried to speak but my hand was over his. I took my hand off his mouth.

"A: Why are you here, B: Why are your eyes green, and C: why is your head an oval." Phineas asked drowsily.

"Ok A: I was gonna tell you the S.H.E.I.L.D helicarrier is above here, B: I have no clue, and C: Same as B." I answered. Phineas' eye perked up after I mentioned the helicarrier. He asked me to go outside with him. I blushed and said that I would. When we got outside, the helicarrier was still there. But it was moving away. Ferb then came outside.

"Why do you think it was above here" Phineas asked. I heard metal clank against the sidewalk outside

"Guys, GUYS! Look." I snapped turning them around. An outline of a man with tentacles like an... Octopus.

"Where is Spider-Man" He demanded and Phineas and Ferb screamed. They always know where he is because of the tracker they put on him. Don't ask why. Lets just say Peter trusted them so they can save him when he needs help. I rolled my eyes and stepped towards the octopus person

"If you think we'd tell you, your an idiot," I said then felt like I knew his name "Octavius" I said confidently

"How did you know my name missy." Octavius snarled and I smiled as my ring unraveled into a metal whip. I caught it between my fingers and smirked. Lucky me having that ring.

"Just dumb luck" I said slyly, grappling his neck with my ring "and you're the dumb part" I said pulling him down to my level. Then one of his tentacles turned into a buzz saw and it sawed my ring in half. He was about to take my head of with that saw but I kicked his tentacle away.

"You little" he started before I kicked him in the head. My whip turned into a whole again. Strange. I grappled his neck again and threw him into the cement. I saw holes on his chest and I saw them sparking. He began hyperventilating.

'He must need those to breath. If I break them or take them off, I can win.' I thought. I striked the piece of equipment and it broke the first time. 'That was easy'

'Never say that's easy' the voice in my head (Iron Fist) said

'Get out of my head' I thought smacking myself. (OK, this is the most hilarious Isabella moment)

'I can't' it said.

" Thank you Izzy" Phineas told me and kissed me on the cheek

"Whoa" I said.

BEEP BEEP

"GAH" I yelped. So it was a dream.

"N-no Octavius, I-I'm on it. Put me on with Norman" I heard my mom say

"Octavius, Gunther Otto Octavius to be precise" I said rubbing my eye, then seeing that I removed a midnight blue contact lens. "Hmm, my dream was right" I said removing another contact lens. I ran to the bathroom and washed my hair out and brushed it out. I heard Vivian coming so I leaped out a window and ran to Phineas's house. I had my grass green dress on and my green stiletto knee high boots. I gave a sigh and opened the gate

"Hey Phineas, Whatcha Doin'" I said leaning against the fence. I saw Phineas look up from his blueprint and I saw his eyes widen and I felt his pulse stop. But he was still alive " um Phineas Heinz Flynn" I said and he just nodded. He hates his full name but he is accepting it. This day is getting weirder and weirder. "Um, whatcha Doin'" I asked him and he just shrugged.

'Thats weird' The voice in my head said

'OH SHUT UP' I thought "Well Phineas, you can make a thermal scanner to compare the temperatures of people and see the identities of heroes, kind of like the Avengers' ID cards" I said leaning against the tree.

'Show off' the voice said again

'Am not' I said

'Are to' he said

'Not' I argued

'To' He replied

'To' I smirked

'Not' He said before realizing what I did 'HEY!'

'Gotcha' I said with a smirk

'I really hate you" He growled

"PHINEAS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Candace Tora Flynn yelled down from her room. Tora is Latin for 'tiger.' Ironically, I believe I saw a heroine named White Tiger in my dreams and Candace always wears white. Weird. Anyway, Phineas didn't answer her. "Ah the silent treatment huh. MOM MOM!" She yelled

"Um Candace, your mom is in Midtown." I said

"WHAT!" She shrieked

"I think Ferb and Lawrence went with her. I am not sure about the safety levels there though. I mean, I go there every night to snap a few action shots of the S.H.I.E.L.D trainees and a few pics of the villains. Every time, there was a fight. I'll get my camera real quick." I continued before darting across the street, hearing my mother again,

"NO, I WILL NOT KILL HER!" She yelled

"Kill?" I whispered climbing up the pipe. I flipped into my room, snatched my camera, and snuck out. I ran across the street and put the code in.

"Here Candace." I said handing her the camera.

"Oh my gosh!" She yelped

"What, what's wrong" I said

"These, they are perfect. To good to be true. The clarity, like a memory" Candace said

"Hm, interesting" I said looking at the pics "wow." I did better then I thought.

"Hey look here is a video." Candace said. I hit play and saw what it was. The trainees vs. the Green Goblin. "Hey, who's that boy? The blond one" She asked

"Iron Fist. My favorite trainee. He is really cool. A pacifist that when he fights someone he hates, he forgets the fact that he is a pacifist. Like here. He is punching Norman in the face. Not the first time. He did that 8 times that one day" I explained, making Candace awe-struck. "Um, why did Norman fly into the wall suddenly. No one hit him" She asked. Oh no.

* * *

**Why did Isabella panic? Why is she spying on the S.H.I.E.L.D trainees? Why can't I stop asking questions. Find out in Chapter 2**


End file.
